


Touch Me, There and There and There

by Stegaysaurus



Series: Alexander Hamilslut [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, alex is kind of a slut, and kinda just wanted a rough quickie, bc he works for months on end, but i love him anyways, i listened to dead girl walking too much, then has a week of cum dumpstering to get it all out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-21 06:05:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11351406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stegaysaurus/pseuds/Stegaysaurus
Summary: Alex just about kicked John’s door in, the night air sweeping in behind him like an omen. John jerked out his bed as he heard it slam, frantically searching for a way to defend himself as determined footsteps made their way directly to his room. Alex threw open the door and was on John in a second.





	Touch Me, There and There and There

**Author's Note:**

> This one is,, not good lmao

Alex just about kicked John’s door in, the night air sweeping in behind him like an omen. John jerked out his bed as he heard it slam, frantically searching for a way to defend himself as determined footsteps made their way directly to his room. Alex threw open the door and was on John in a second.

 

“Alex, what’re you doing here? How did you know where I li－mmf!”

 

John flailed momentarily as their lips connected hard, teeth clashing and noses bumping until Alex turned his head slightly. John’s hands came to rest of the curve of Alex’s waist, a moan being pulled out of him as Alex bit down of his bottom lip. Their tongues tangled messily, the kiss devolving into something hot and dirty and animalistic. John pulled back to catch his breath, adjusting himself in his boxers.

 

“Alex, what the－”

 

“I want you to fuck me,” Alexander said simply, eyes dark and swimming with lust as he stared down at John.

 

John could do little more than nod, already being yanked back in for another filthy kiss. Alex was too good at it, biting and sucking his lips just the right way, hands sliding over his bare chest and down his torso to cup his erection. He gave a sultry grin, pulling away just far enough to rip his shirt off and fling it into the darkened corner of John’s room.

 

John was helpless, hips squirming as Alex’s hands descended on him again, pulling his out of his underwear to give him a few quick strokes. He was pushed onto his back, wet, sloppy kisses being planted down his body. He couldn’t help the moan that left him as wet heat engulfed his cock, hips bucking and hand flying down to tangle in Alex’s hair. He swirled his tongue around the head, dipped his tongue in the slit, and swallowed John down like a pornstar. John was at Alex’s mercy, holding on for dear life as that talented, mile-a-minute mouth dismantled him bit by bit. Just as heat started to coil in his stomach, that lovely orifice was gone, replaced by a firm grip around his base.

 

“Alex,” he whined, hips twitching in a silent plea.

 

Alex just chuckled, sitting up to work his pants off. He looked debauched, lips spit slicked and red and his hair a disaster from John’s tugging. He kicked the clothing away to join the sea of clothing already on the floor at the end of the bed. He scrambled into John’s lap, lining up and sinking down without preamble. John jerked into a sitting position, worried at Alex’s lack of preparation, but shuddered and groaned when he felt the telltale slickness of lube as he slid in.

 

“Y-You prepped before you got here,” John whispered breathily, nails digging into Alex’s thighs as he rocked in his lap.

 

“Mm, not quite,” Alex moaned. “Jefferson fucked me, kicked me out ‘cause he couldn’t keep up and I needed  _ more _ than one hard fuck.”

 

John whimpered, head tipping back as images of Alex splayed on his back, legs in the air as Thomas Jefferson fucked him senseless filled his head. Alex’s teeth sunk into his neck, nails scraping down his back as he bounced in John’s lap.

 

“Pull my hair,” Alex growled, a wail escaping him as John obliged, yanking his head back as he thrust up into him.

 

“Fuck yeah, harder, harder, there, there, there,  _ right there, John, God yes _ ,” he babbled helplessly.

 

John leaned back, planting his feet and thrusting up into Alex mercilessly. Alex’s eyes rolled back, entire body shaking as he fell forward onto John. Their lips met, though it could hardly be called a kiss. It was wet, messy, a little too much teeth and tongue, and absolutely mindblowing. Endless strings of obscenities spilled from Alex, pleas and demands for more mixed in until he was little more than an incoherent puddle of pleasure on top of John.

 

He flipped them easily, Alex not putting up much of a fight, and lifted Alex’s knees to resume his ruthless pace. Alex screamed as he came, eyes screwed shut and release splattering across his torso. He whimpered and writhed as John continued to fuck into him, heat coiling slow and steady in his abdomen. Nails left crescents and welts in his skin as oversensitivity took the place of ecstasy. John came with a low moan of Alex’s name, filling him up without a second thought as he trembled beneath him.

 

A quiet whine left Alexander as John pulled out, his body going lax against the sheets. His chest heaved with laboured breaths, and John leaned down to suck a mark against tanned skin - one to rival the one decorating his collarbone, no doubt from Jefferson. He fell to the side, admiring his handiwork, sleep already wrapping itself around his post-orgasmic mind.

 

“Gimme a minute and we can go again,” Alex panted, running a hand through his hair.

 

“ _ What _ ?” John cried, still trying to catch his breath.

 

Alex gave him a look. “I’ve been caught up in work, I haven’t had sex in months.”

 

John let out a little whine. “I can’t, Alex.”

 

Alex hummed, running his fingers through John’s hair gently. “Alright. Pass me a tissue? I’ll just go to Laf’s.”

 

John snorted quietly, turning to snatch the box of tissues from his bedside table and hand it to Alex. He let his eyes roam the tan expanse of his body and he cleaned himself up, getting up on wobbly legs to root around for his clothes. He dressed slowly, a noticeable limp in his walk that made John a little proud.

 

“We should do this again sometime,” Alex purred, pressing a kiss to John’s forehead.

 

“My door’s usually open,” John hummed, tipping his head up for a chaste kiss on the lips.

 

“I’ll keep that in mind,” Alex chuckled, ruffling John’s hair before striding out of the room.

**Author's Note:**

> if anyone wants the horny alex jamilton/hamlaf version i'll write it,,,


End file.
